twin_princess_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Pryor
Lee Pryor is a primary character in the Weather Makers Universe. He is an engineer in the Drop Kingdom’s Cloud Generation Service, particularly an apprentice in its new Meteorological Analysis Program. He and Ophelia are twin brother and sister. Identity Information Gender:......Male Race:..........Merfolk Age:............18* Hair Color:..Cerulean Blue Eye Color:...Gray Height:.........190cm *As of five years after the Blessing of the Sun is restored. Life History Lee was born in the Eastern Sea Territories alongside his twin sister, Ophelia. He was born second and feels the need to point out he was born only two minutes and 57.8 seconds after her when she jokingly calls him her “baby brother”. Their parents, Alicia and Hugo, are the co-founders of Pryor Electronics, a rapidly growing tech firm. However, their older sister, Roxanne, is the heir to the family empire. Lee had complications early in life. He was diagnosed with high functioning autism as a baby and his family tried to best to cope. His IQ tests also showed he was genius and it was easy for him to get bored when not being challenged. He was a shy and quiet kid who stayed close to his twin. When she was recruited by the Royal Ballet Company at the age of five, he joined her. Both Lee and Ophelia were talented dancers, particularly together. Though, Lee had another passion capturing more and more of his attention and imagination: the weather. This came to a head during the Sunny Kingdom crisis when the Blessing of the Snow weaken caused malfunctions in the Drop, Windmill, and Flame Kingdom’s weather making equipment which in turn wreaked havoc with the Wonder Planet weather. As he approached the age when he could enlist in the Cloud Generation Service, they created the Meteorological Analysis Program to do their own weather observation work. He was also not getting anywhere in the Ballet Company. While talented, his lack of dedication had prevented him from reaching any higher than an understudy. He decided his destiny was elsewhere and announced he would resign on his sixteenth birthday. The Christmas before, he was the understudy to an Arabian for the annual performance of the Nutcracker and had to perform when the original dancer contracted the flu. He performed well in three showings and was offered a chance to be a starting dancer if he remained and dedicated himself to dance. However, his mind was made up and left. Surprisingly, Ophelia joined him in leaving the Ballet Company and joining the Cloud Generation Service. Her career in Ballet was much more promising. The two were issued to Cloud Tower 87 in Dexter Province. Like most merfolk in the Service, they spent their probationary year working on the intake and brine discharge tunnels with duties ranging from checking the pipes for cracks to cleaning sea creatures off the grills. They were also regularly tested on their aptitudes which they were ranked highly on. Lee’s highest marks were in the new weather observation exams, making him a natural candidate for the fledging M.A.P. Program. The two were transferred to Cloud Tower Prime in the Drop Castle to complete their last two months of probation. They were transferred top side and became apprentices in the M.A.P. Program where they came under the command of Vince Cooper. From there, they have worked through their apprenticeship observing and analyzing weather information the Drop Kingdom gathers and attempting to convince the other kingdoms in joining them in a comprehensive weather observation network. Personality As a person with high functioning autism, Lee is a shy and quiet person. Not able to as easily pick up on social cues, his coping mechanism is to minimize social contact. He tries to be as polite as possible, believing this would keep himself from offending others. He also keeps quiet, believing silence is better than a socially unacceptable remark. That all changes when the weather enters the conversation. Weather is his passion, his fixation. He cannot help himself to babble on about atmospheric science, often allowing his vocabulary get away from him as he gets deep in the jargon. At this point, he relies on Ophelia telling him he is babbling to get him to stop. It is not just talk either. He spends his time collecting weather information and analyzing it to make models of what the atmosphere is doing above their heads. Relationships Lee is very close to his sister, Ophelia. They have been the proverbial two peas in a pod since they were toddlers. She even left ballet for him. She is often the one to help him in social situations. Upon arriving at Drop Castle, Lee met Bret Greene, one of the up and coming pilots. The two became friends, though much of Bret’s antics get both of them in trouble (especially with Tammy Frost). Yet, the two have become thick as thieves and often work together (and get in trouble together). The four along with Emily Pearce and Franklin Santiago form the “Poker Club” since they often place Flame Kingdom Hold ‘em in their down time. Lee had little romantic interest until a chance meeting with Nicole Dupré. The young lady in waiting caught as his eye with her looks but captured his heart (or rather his head) with her shared love in weather. She loves his extensive vocabulary of the atmospheric sciences. However, despite coming from a wealthy family, Lee is a commoner from another country. Even he can also feel the oppressive grip Nicole’s mother has on her life. The two are tepid to take their relationship much past dating and even that a pretty big leap. Trivia Lee is named for the 12th named storm of the 2005 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Lee Pryor Category:Weather Makers Universe Category:Writer Seeking Artist